


Speranza

by MizarRose



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizarRose/pseuds/MizarRose
Summary: Non mi ero mai preoccupato né interessato di avere una relazione.Solo in questo periodo mi rendo conto del perché.L'ho capito tardi ed è solo grazie a te.





	Speranza

Non mi ero mai preoccupato né interessato di avere una relazione.   
Solo in questo periodo mi rendo conto del perché.   
L'ho capito tardi ed è solo grazie a te.

Nel periodo in cui Ichijouji era l'Imperatore Digimon e aveva preso controllo di Agumon, eri stato tu ad aiutarmi più di tutti. Forse era stato proprio quel pugno, datomi per farmi ragionare, ad avermi fatto capire che per me non eri più solo un amico, ma qualcosa di più. O forse avevo solo frainteso i miei sentimenti, dopotutto non sono mai stato bravo a capirmi.

Poi c'era stato il primo concerto della tua nuova band. Io ero rimasto a parlare con Sora fino a quando non avete iniziato a suonare, poi la nostra amica ha iniziato ad agitarsi, cantando qualche strofa che aveva sentito alle prove del gruppo. Lei aveva sicuramente capito qualcosa sui miei sentimenti perché mi disse "Ti piace Yamato, vero?", quando mi arrivò un messaggio di tuo padre.   
Nel messaggio c’era scritto se potevo andare a dormire a casa tua, perché lui sarebbe dovuto partire per lavoro alle quattro di mattina e non voleva lasciarti a casa da solo e stanco. Ero stranamente a disagio a quella richiesta e, vedendo la mia faccia, Sora doveva aver ricevuto la risposta alla precedente domanda.  
Una volta a casa ci siamo fiondati in camera tua per infilarci sotto alle coperte; fuori c'era freddo e tuo padre aveva dimenticato di alzare il riscaldamento, probabilmente perché stanco per il lavoro. Ci siamo resi conto della mancanza di un futon per me pochi minuti dopo, ma nessuno dei due aveva voglia di cercarlo. Non volevamo nemmeno fare troppo rumore, in modo da evitare di svegliare tuo padre.   
Allora ci siamo stretti nel tuo letto, ti sei addormentato praticamente subito, forse io poco dopo di te. Ricordo soltanto il contatto tra le nostre schiene.   
Mi ero svegliato, sentendomi come in trappola, bloccato da qualcosa e fui sorpreso di scoprire che quel “qualcosa” fossi tu. Senza rendertene conto durante la notte mi avevi abbracciato e realizzai dopo qualche secondo di avere il tuo viso a pochi centimetri dal mio. Non so perché, ma avrei voluto baciarti. Cercai di scacciare quell'impulso, probabilmente perché non avevo mai baciato nessuno o avevo paura della tua reazione. Anche stare abbracciati mi andava bene, era una sensazione strana, mai provata. Mi sentivo felice, così mi riaddormentai tra le tue braccia.  
Inutile dire che la notte successiva avrei voluto averti di nuovo accanto: mi sentivo vuoto, infelice.

Il colpo di grazia arrivò un paio di giorni prima di Natale. Mi ero ripromesso di parlarti dei miei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti alla Vigilia di Natale, per questa ragione averti a casa mia giorni prima mi metteva abbastanza ansia. Venisti da me per parlare da amico ad amico, volevi un consiglio che ti avrei sicuramente dato. Non avrei mai immaginato volessi dirmi che la sera prima Sora ti aveva baciato e che ricambiavi i suoi sentimenti. Sentii tutte le speranze crollare e passai quasi tutta la notte in bianco a chattare con Kōshirō per sfogarmi.  
La Vigilia la passai a schivare lo sguardo indagatore di Hikari: aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, fortunatamente non era una tipa insistente come Mimi o Miyako. Alla sera ci fu un concerto della vostra band e mi feci coraggio: mi sarei dichiarato comunque dopo l'esibizione, per non causarti problemi prima. Sapevo che ci sarebbe stata anche Sora, così mi ero portato anche il suo regalo di Natale, dopotutto non riuscivo ad odiarla per quello che aveva fatto. Stavo per arrivare a quello che sembrava un camerino molto improvvisato quando vidi entrare te e Sora. Felici. Mano nella mano. Persi tutto il coraggio in quell'istante. Buffo per me, Digiprescelto del coraggio, eppure avevo affrontato cose ben peggiori a Digiworld.

Passarono anni da quel giorno, tu e Sora avete avuto due figli, ma non vi siete mai sposati, entrambi con un ottimo lavoro. Io avevo avuto un paio di relazioni (solo una era funzionata bene), ottenuto un lavoro stabile e anch’io sono diventato padre… ma i miei sentimenti per te non sono cambiati, solo affievoliti. Avevo comunque amato la madre di mio figlio, scomparsa quando il bambino aveva tre anni per una grave malattia. Mi dissi che non avrei più avuto relazioni dopo di lei.

Avevamo quasi quarant'anni quando mi dissi della rottura con Sora. Eravate rimasti amici perché ti eri accorto di non amarla del tutto, sentendoti anche abbastanza in colpa. Ti chiesi chi era la fortunata che possedeva il tuo cuore, pur essendo convinto fosse Jun, la sorella di Daisuke. Tu non risposi, molto probabilmente stavi per farlo, ma alla fine mi baciasti ed io ebbi di nuovo il coraggio per dirti quanto mi piacevi.

 

Non mi ero mai preoccupato né interessato di avere una relazione.  
È solo in questo periodo che mi rendo conto del perchè: avevo paura di stare male, di finire per non fidarmi più di nessuno. Poi ho capito che non potevo passare la mia vita così, prima o poi sarei stato male lo stesso per qualcuno, ma alla fine avrei trovato una persona da amare senza avere paura , basta avere coraggio e mettersi in gioco.   
Se non avessi ritrovato il coraggio di amare di nuovo qualcuno, ora non sarei qui, con te seduto al mio fianco a guardare i nostri figli che giocano a Digiworld, mentre le dita della tua mano si intrecciano alle mie.


End file.
